percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Slethus Frenkui and the Babylonian Gods
Chapter One: I destory a bus with my bare hands Slethus I awoke on a bus with loud, annoying kids. No, I didn't get mad. But I was scared. Mr. Denthers was giving me the evil eye, his hat lowered so that it covered half his face, making his semi-intimidating. I wasn't angry at him. I was angry at myself. Why? Well, because I'm so . . . different. I mean, my name was so different from the names of those kids I knew at school. Jack, Sally, Harold - and I had the stupid uncomprehesible name of Slethus Frenkui. Why? I don't know. Not only was my name different, but my life was different. Every day of the school year, I would walk into the backyard of my house, and I would sit still. For no reason, I would sit still for an hour, as if my body was waiting to hear from someone. Though I can't imagine there would be a guy flying in the air, just waiting to hear me listen to them. That ''definetly couldn't happen. I looked up at the front, cautiously. Well, maybe this trip ''wouldn't ''be so bad. Maybe I ''wouldn't ''cause mishaps without meaning to. That was the other part of my life that was so different. Everytime I would do something simple, like sharpening a pencil, I always go to the office for destruction of public property. But every single time, a small voice in my head said something of pride, like I should be glad he had done what he did. ''Yeah, I thought, like that'll happen. Suddenly a boy with curly red hair popped-out. Jalius. It sounded like a girl's name, but it didn't matter to him, even when he was being teased about it. But I was distured by the fact that Jalius' hair always looked like a fire growing and growing, ready to consume him and everyone else. But I didn't really pay attention to his hair. He just glared at me with his glowing yellow eyes. Fire eyes, I thought. Creepy. ''He must've read my thoughts, because he said, "Dude, stop with the fire-head thing. This is just my . . . . ''hairstyle." I looked at him with suspicious eyes, as he had spoken his last word as if . . . as if he was hiding something. Before he could read my thoughts aloud, the bus slammed on the breaks, and Jalius took a hit to the head as he fell off the seat. "'ET UP!", Jalius yelled. His pants, whch were twice his size, were a little untidy. For a split second, as he straightened his pants, I thought I saw what looked like sheep fur. Before I could react, Mr. Denthers pulled Jalius from his shoulder. "So," he began, "this is the fool who stupid enough to fall down!" Everyone around me laughed. Jalius felt a twinge of sadness, but for the moment I could do nothing. Not without getting in trouble. Mr. Denthers continued, without releasing Jalius, "OK hooligans, there is one and ONLY one reason you hooligans were dragged here into Mesopotamia is because we are here for EDUCATIONAL purposes." Being a regular teacher, I wouldn't have bothered about what he said. But, there was a little nerve around what he had said. Something about the way he said Mesopotamia wouldn't let me go. IIt felt like this whole "field trip" was a sham - just a diversion used to get me into doing something. Maybe Jalius was planning to get me in trouble, only pretending to be my friend and talked to Mr Dentheres in a secret language and - and . . . . Well, for now, I coudn't think about it. Because just as I stepped-off the bus, it was gone. Destoryed. By me. Chapter Two: Jalius is a sheep-man Slethus Whatever your thinking of right now: I didn't do it. It's ''not ''my fault that this had to happen I mean, no one even saw it coming! But, I've got other stuff to worry about. Like the fact that Mr. Denthers is throwing arrows at me and that Jalius is a sheep. Man, my life sucks. Just after I got off the bus, and I destroy it accidently with my own hands. I didn't een throw the rock ''that ''hard. I just threw it. And now, I'm probably gonna die. Owned by: Flint02 02:35, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fan Fiction